Un condenado te amo
by BellaxCerezo
Summary: -Songfic- Edward relata lo que vive y siente, después de su termino con Bella.. EDWARDXBELLA TODOS HUMANOS


**Perdóname….**

**Si yo tengo que llamarte algunas veces**

**Porque estoy sufriendo…**

Buena palabra para empezar todo esto…Perdón, perdóname.. Bella mi dulce ángel, mi pequeña estrella, no puedo creer cuanto tiempo eh estado sin ti…Y aún así sigo luchando por tu perdón…y sigo disculpándome por las cosas que hago para que sepas cuanto sufro…Como llamarte algunas veces por las noches…

**Si te siento tan presente..**

**Cada noche que no estoy despierto..**

Y es que ha pasado un mes desde que colme tu paciencia con mis estúpidas acciones infantiles…¡UN MES ENTERO! Desde que no te puedo abrazar, besarte, ni cobijarte entre mis brazos…Un mes en el que no te he dejado de sentir presente aquí conmigo, incluso en mis sueños…

**Si he dejado así tu foto**

**En el lecho en que vivo ya…**

Aún conservo esa adorable foto de ti en mi mesita de noche, tu cabello chocolate meciéndose con el viento…tus mejillas sonrosadas, tus inocentes ojos de ese delicioso color chocolate llenos de vida y esa hermosa sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro…

Definitivamente, es lo más hermoso y deslumbrante de mi habitación…¡Que irónico! A un hombre como yo que le gusta tanto salir…Pasa encerrado en su habitación, se podría decir que ya vivo aquí…Y todo…porque me faltas tú…

**Si no leo tu mensaje**

**En el que dices que **

**Ya no eres mía…**

¡Cuantas veces me has hecho saber que ya no eres mía! Que tu corazón ya no es para mí…Todas esas veces siento que mi respiración se corta…que mi corazón deja de latir y que todo a mi alrededor se desvanece…Pero aún así…_Me rehúso a creerlo y…Me niego a perderte…_

**Perdóname..**

**Si no he sido siempre **

**Como tu querías…**

**Nunca fui perfecto…**

Esta más que claro y comprobado, aunque más de una vez a tus ojos fui perfecto…No lo era…¡No lo soy! Alguien perfecto no te hubiera hecho tanto daño…

Me hacia el rebelde y el duro contigo solo para que mis amigos no se rieran de mi…Te desilusionaba y no hacía nunca lo que querías para impresionar a los demás…_Sin siquiera pensar en ti y en tus sentimientos..En como destruía tu dulce corazón…_

**Si no te he felicitado..**

**Por el día de tu cumpleaños..**

Aún no puedo creer como pude olvidar ese 13 de Septiembre, te arreglaste tan bonita…Te preocupaste de cada cosa para que yo simplemente te dijera: "¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!" O algo por el estilo…Pero yo el muy **IDIOTA** pase de ti todo el día, siguiendo los consejos de James…Si claro, buenos consejos..¡Jajajaj!...Ni siquiera te desee todo lo que merecías…Y aún así después de eso…_Seguiste a mi lado…_Pero es obvio que todo tiene un límite y aún me duele recordar tu carita llena de lágrimas diciéndome que me dejabas porque ya no aguantabas más…

**Si no estoy indiferente**

**Al ver que otro ocupa…**

**El puesto mío…**

Recuerdo hace unos días cuando te vi en el Starbucks con Mike Newton, la sangre me hirvió y no pude evitar acercarme a ustedes y hacerte una linda escenita de celos…Que termino con el pobre Mike en el hospital…Pero ¿que te puedo decir? No aguanto verte…_Con otro…_

**Si no alcanzo por lo menos…**

**A pensar ¿Cuánto es culpa mía?**

La verdad, estando tan preocupado por recuperarte o por lo menos tratando…No he pensado que esto no estaría pasando, si te hubiera cuidado y hecho…_Feliz…_Todo es culpa mía…

**Oh….**

**Porque ahora que lo pienso**

**No te he dicho yo jamás**

**Un condenado te amo…**

¡Estúpido Edward! ¡Estúpido! Jamás te he dicho esas dos palabras tan importantes para las chicas, en los 13 meses que fuimos novios, jamás…¡NUNCA! Te dije ni una sola vez…lo mucho que te amo…

**Que ahora tengo que gritar**

**Ya no me queda tiempo…**

**Y aunque sé **

**Que en el fondo me amas**

**Nunca volverás…**

Todo es distinto ahora, trato de demostrarte cuanto te amo, pero aún así no te lo digo a la cara…No tengo el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, cada vez que me acerco a ti…Te alejas como si te provocara la peste…Como si te diera _asco…_Y créeme tengo más que claro cuanto me amas, pero sé que el daño que te hice…Es irreparable..

**Perdóname…**

**Si recuerdo cuando nos imaginábamos**

**En nuestra casa…**

Aunque no soy un tipo muy romántico…bueno aunque NO era un tipo muy romántico, me encantaba imaginar un futuro contigo, se que tu también lo adorabas y añorabas con todo tu corazón…En nuestra casa junto al bosque con un enorme jardín…

**Si te veo **

**Que me esperas aún despierta**

**Y no me dices nada…**

Te veo todos los días en el instituto, me miras…Me atrevería a decir que incluso me esperas…pero no dices nada…Todo es silencio entre nosotros…Incluso en las noches te imagino en mi habitación, donde tantas veces estuviste, donde fuimos uno…donde nos besamos, pero aún así nunca te dije **un condenado te amo…**

**Si te siento**

**Todavía reír a solas con un viejo fin…**

**Si me vuelve el pensamiento**

**A aquella fiesta en que te conocí…**

Cuando cierro los ojos, escucho tu adorable risa…Y mis pensamientos vuelan a esa noche cuando te conocí…

**Flash Back**

Jasper me había citado en un café a las 21:00 hrs, bueno a mí y a Emmett…Dijo que nos presentaría a unas amigas de Alice, que es mi malvada gemela, increíble…Conocería a las mejores amigas de mi hermana y gracias a mi cuñado…Todo es raro, ¡lo sé!

Llegue puntual, en una mesa cercana a la entrada del Starbucks distinguí a Jasper, Alice y Emmett…Gire mi vista para ver a una rubia bastante bonita, y dos sillas más a su lado…

¡Eddie! – chilló Alice al verme- Que bueno que has venido – agrego tomando la mano de Jazz…

Edward – dijo Emmett – esta es Rosalie Hale – Rosalie me miro y me sonrío – Y ella…- añadió Emmett mirando la puerta del lavabo- es Isabella Swan

Me congele simplemente al verla caminar hacia nuestra mesa, era hermosa, un ángel…Su largo cabello marrón caía como cascada bajo su espalda, su piel era tan pálida y cremosa…Sus bellísimos ojos chocolate se camuflaban bajo sus largas y espesas pestañas negras, baje mi vista a sus labios, canosos, húmedos y brillantes…Simplemente Isabella era irresistible…

¡Hola! – dijo sonriéndome- Bella Swan – me tendió su mano-

La tome tiernamente entre mis manos, su piel era tan suave como la imagine, sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por mi cuerpo – Edward Cullen – dije con un hilo de voz…

Un gusto Edward – agrego con una sonrisa-

Y así lo supe, me enamore a primera vista de Bella…

**End Flash Back**

**Oh….**

**Porque ahora que lo pienso**

**No te he dicho yo jamás**

**Un condenado te amo…**

A pesar de todo lo que sentía por ti, jamás pronuncie un te amo…para dejártelo todo claro…¡Cuánto me arrepiento!

**Que ahora tengo que gritar**

**Ya no me queda tiempo…**

**Y aunque sé **

**Que en el fondo me amas**

**Nunca volverás…**

Muy a mi pesar, estaba abriendo los ojos, y me daba cuenta…que no volverás a mí…

**Porque ahora que lo pienso**

**No te he dicho yo jamás**

**Un condenado te amo…**

¡MALDITO TE AMO!

**Que ahora tengo que gritar**

**Ya no me queda tiempo…**

**Y aunque sé **

**Que en el fondo me amas**

**Nunca volverás…**

¡Tengo que hacer algo!...

**Y si acaso estas pensado **

**Estuve equivocada**

**Echa entonces la llave a tu orgullo **

**Y vente junto a mí….**

Si tu no fueras tan orgullosa, se que estarías aquí…a mi lado, como debería ser…Pero se que la culpa es mía..¡No lo niego!...Ojala algún día pienses que te has equivocado, aunque no sea así y puedas darme otra oportunidad..

**Pues me bastara una vez **

**Para decirte cuanto te he extrañado…**

**Porque el amor es más fuerte que **

**Aquel condenado te amo…**

Solo pido que me escuches y dejes explicarte lo mucho que te extraño….Y que entiendas que soy una persona de actos, no de palabras…Que lo que siento es MUCHISIMO más fuerte…que **un condenado te amo…**

**Un condenado te amo….**

**Oh…..**

**Y aunque se que en el fondo me amas**

**Nunca volverás…**

Claro que por tu cuenta no volverás, pero yo te haré volver amor mío…

**Y aunque se que en el fondo me amas**

**Nunca volverás…**

Porque me amas y claro que yo también te amo…Y aunque no lo exprese con palabras todo esto es más fuerte que **un condenado te amo…**

Te miró al terminar de cantar la canción que compuse para ti…Veo como lágrimas cursan tu hermoso rostro…No se que hacer, solo espero tu reacción…

¡Oh Edward! – sueltas de repente y me abrazas- ¡No sabes cuanto te amo! – dices tan rápido que tu respiración se corta-

¡Yo también Bella! – Respondo con una hermosa sonrisa- ¡Te amo, te amo te amo! – comienzo a gritar contigo en mis brazos…

Ríes y me besas como nunca…

Jamás volvamos a separarnos…- Te susurro al terminar nuestro dulce contacto y en mis labios se forma esa sonrisa torcida que tanto te gusta…-

Nunca de los nunca amor – sonries-

Y Bella…- te miro directamente a los ojos-

¿Si? – la duda es visible en tu voz-

Te amo…- susurro para volver a besarte otra vez-

**Porque el amor es más fuerte que aquel…Te amo condenado…**


End file.
